Bandana Waddle Dee
Bandana Waddle Dee (also known as Bandana Dee or simply Waddle Dee) is an unnamed Waddle Dee wearing a blue bandana who serves as King Dedede's assistant in some Kirby games. Appearances ''Pathverse In the Pathverse, Bandana Waddle Dee is one of Dedede's major advisers, who was hired alongside Dedede since the beginning of the Devotee Castle completion. In Devotee city, Bandana Waddle Dee serves as the main person managing the Devotee City economics and trade routes. He is usually seen alongside Dedede and is also Dedede's personal bodyguard. During the Second Age on the 22nd anniversary of Devotee Castle's completion, Bandana Waddle Dee is kidnapped by the Blind Man to help him control the economics for the Blind Man's nation. Because of this, Dedede becomes paranoid and does a terrible job at being king and eventually every civilian is near poverty. This lead to the raids on Devotee Castle and the overthrowing of Dedede. ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity :Main article: Bandana Dee (Calamity) Bandana Waddle Dee (dubbed Bandana Dee in this game) makes his debut in Super Smash Bros. as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Calamity, using a variety of moves based on the Beam, Parasol and Spear copy abilities from the Kirby games in his arsenal. This Bandana Dee has a slightly different design, with the scarf on its spear being blue instead of red, to match his bandanna color. ''Boss Battles Bandana Waddle Dee appears in ''Boss Battles as a playable character, who will appear in a future, upcoming patch. He was added by . Bandana Waddle Dee uses his spear, parasol and beam rod as a part of his moveset. He is a tiny character with not much health, but his moveset is unorthodox, mainly because he can change his spear into a parasol to deflect attacks and a beam rod to fire a projectile, thus making him a decent character. Kirby Twinkle Terror Bandana Waddle Dee (once again, dubbed Bandana Dee in this game) makes another Kirby appearance in Kirby Twinkle Terror as a supporting, non-playable character (although he was planned to be in the game, but was removed, with Lance Doo taking his place). He appears in Bris's space ship, inside one of the doors where you can have a conversation with him, and even challenge him into a friendly one-versus-one. The scarf on his spear is blue just like how it was in Boss Battles and Super Smash Bros. Calamity. ''Bandana Dee's Bizarre Adventure Bandana Dee is the main character of Bandana's Dee Bizzare Adventure as a main, playable character. He gains more abilities such as his Hyper Spear Dash, which is a rapid jab of flaming hot spears into the targeted foe and is able to spin on his spear tip, just like the Hammer Twirl from Hammer Kirby. He now gains an orange bandana and a longer spear in this game. Star Team Heroes Despite his victory against Kirthar, He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Average Super Smash Bros. Bandana Waddle Dee is one of the unlockable characters in Average Super Smash Bros. In Void War he fought with Kirby, Mario and Luigi against Void Matter at the start after he crashed into their Smash match, only to be wiped out along with Luigi and trapped as a trophy, being copied and pasted as a Puppet Fighter. He is the first character to be unlocked overall, found as a compulsory awakening in "Void Gateways" He is guarded by a spirit of Fire Mario, and once awakened, he joins Kirby & Mario as they topple down Void Matter's Army Nintendo Crossy Road Bandana Waddle Dee is an unlockable mascot from the Kirby series. Super Smash Bros. Crossoverse Bandana Waddle Dee is a starting newcomer character in Super Smash Bros. Crossverse, being the 5th Newcomer to be annouced for the game, after Greenie, Akari, Toadette and Builder Mario. Gallery KRtDL Bandana Dee.png|[[w:c:kirby:Kirby's Return to Dreamland|''Kirby's Return to Dreamland]] artwork BandannaWaddleDee KSA.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' artwork KSABandanaDeemodel.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' model Bandana_Waddle_Dee_KTD.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' artwork Waddle Dee Smashified.png|Smashified Bandana Dee Bandana Waddle Dee 4.png|''Kirby RPG: Pop Star in 5 Pieces'' BandanaDeeBB.png|Bandana Dee's appearance in Boss Battles and Edge's Super Smash Bros. Bandanna dee return to dreamland style render by nibroc rock-daahjir.png|Render by Nibroc-Rock. WaddleDeeSmashIV.png|''Ultra Smash Bros. IV'' KatRC Bandana Waddle Dee artwork 3.png|Green Bandana Dee from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. KatRC Yellow Banadana Waddle Dee artwork.png|Yellow Bandana Dee from Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. }} Category:Waddle Dees Category:Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Star Team (crew) Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap